


双頭

by kaikoh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikoh/pseuds/kaikoh
Summary: スティーヴとダニーと双頭バイブと
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	双頭

何でも自分で仕切りたがり、いつでもすばやく動きたがる男が身じろいだので、ダニーは顔の前にさっと手のひらを翳してやった。  
「じっとしてろ、いいから、大丈夫だ」  
「…別に、心配はしてない」  
「あっそう？」  
ただベッドの上に横たえている裸体の位置を直そうとしていただけのスティーヴが言い返す。ダニーもスティーヴ同様、裸の肩をすくめて作業を再開させた。ローションを手に取り、双頭ディルドにぬるりと塗り込む。  
「じゃあ、入れるから」  
「ああ」  
右肩を下に、軽く身体を丸めているスティーヴがそっけなく頷いた。ダニーが上になっている左の尻たぶをもにもにと揉んでからむにっと谷間を割り開く。先にほぐしておいたアナルが外気に触れた。ディルドの先端を押しつけると、挿入になれた穴は難なくほころび、受け入れようとする。ダニーはゆっくりとディルドを進めた。  
「うぅ…」  
「痛くない？」  
「ん、へいきだ」  
みちみちと体内を埋めていくモノにスティーヴが唸る。緩いカーブを描くディルドのほぼ半分がスティーヴの中に収まった。ダニーはディルドが抜けないように手で押さえながら、上半身を伸ばしてスティーヴの唇の端に口づける。  
「入った」  
「ん…」  
薄ピンク色の太い尻尾を尻から生やした恋人はとんでもなく色っぽくて自然とにやついていた。ダニーの表情に気づいたスティーヴがますます顔つきを険しくする。アナルを刺激するのは二人とも大好きだ。スティーヴは双頭ディルドのせいで不機嫌になっている。本当のところはどんな顔をしていればいいのか分からないだけだ。ダニーが双頭ディルドを使ってセックスしたいと言い出した日から戸惑っている。ペニスか、根元に玉袋がついているような玩具じゃだめなのか？だめではないが、ダニーはふと、二人で同じものを感じている時を共有してみたかった。  
「それは…変だろ」  
スティーヴの顰め面から初めてのことに対する恥ずかしさを嗅ぎ取ったダニーがにっこり笑う。「何で？俺たちが今一緒にロングボートを飲んでるのと何が違う？」

「さて…次は俺の番だな」  
スティーヴの姿に、アナルを緩めた後は柔らかくなっていたペニスを勃起させながら、スティーヴの腿の側面を撫でてダニーは言った。  
「えーと、どうする？」  
「考えてないのか？」  
本当はもっと大きな声で非難したいが、腹圧でディルドが抜けないようにスティーヴは咄嗟にこらえる。いっそ抜けてもいいが…尻の中はもうその気だし、ディルドを使いたいダニーが代わりにペニスを入れてくれるか分からない…つまりディルドが抜けてしまった後が面倒だった。スティーヴの非難にダニーがぺろっと唇を舐める。  
「いや、考えてるって。ちょっと待ってよ。急かすな」  
「もういい」  
「待ってくれ」  
「俺がやる」  
「えっ？」  
「ここに寝ろ」  
スティーヴが身体を起こしながらさっきまで頭を乗せていた枕を叩いた。ディルドを使いたいと言ったダニーに不満があるくせに、それでも大きな手が優しく枕を叩く光景に、ダニーの腰骨がぶるぶるっと震え、ペニスがぐん、といきり立つ。ダニーは言われたとおり、スティーヴと場所を入れ替えた。  
「てっきり、もうやめるって言うかと思った」  
「うるさく言うならやめてやるが？」  
仰向けに寝転ぼうとしているダニーをスティーヴがじろっと見下ろす。ダニーはにやにやとうっとりの中間にある表情を浮かべてスティーヴを見返した。スティーヴに持ち上げられた両足の膝裏に自分の腕を絡ませる。ディルドが嵌っているせいでスティーヴはゆっくりとしか動けなかったがそれでもなるべく早く、抜け落ちる前に、もう一度ディルドの剥き出しの部分にローションを塗布すると、ダニーが抱えている、彼の下半身を跨いだ。片手をダニーの腿の裏側において身体を支え、残りの手で、ディルドをつかむ。  
「入れるぞ」  
少しかすれていて、深みのあるスティーヴの声音に、ダニーの心臓は高鳴った。鼻の下に汗をかきながら、繰り返しうなずく。興奮しきったダニーの顔にスティーヴはふと笑みをこぼし、それから、今のはなしだとでも言うように、口元を引き締めた。  
「入れて、スティーヴン」  
ディルドの先端がアナルの淵でぬるぬるとすべるたび、スティーヴが鼻から抜けるような声を出す。どうにか引っかかり、ぐぐ…と中に沈められるようになると、スティーヴは真っ赤な顔の中で目をつむり、ぶるぶると上半身を震わせた。ぐ…ぐ…とディルドは順調にダニーの内部を割り開いていく。  
「ん…んむ、う、うぅ…っ、うっ、うお…っ」  
鼻の穴を膨らませて、スティーヴが太く喘いだ。自分の尻と人のそれをディルドで繋いでいるスティーヴという光景にペニスを扱きたくなったが、ダニーは耐える。ぞくぞくとした痺れが尻の奥から胃の辺りまで広がりつつあった。はっはっと息が上がる。スティーヴが汗だくの手をディルドから離した。  
「どう、だ…？」  
「ケツが、かってに、動いちゃう…！」  
「俺も動きたい、動く、ダノ」  
蜜にひたったかのように潤んでいるスティーヴの目をダニーは仰ぐ。水気を帯びて存在がより強調された睫毛に縁どられていた。スティーヴはうっすらと笑っている。自分がしたことによってダニーが気持ち好くなるのを見るのがスティーヴは好きだった。ダニーはそんなスティーヴがかわいくてならない。  
「…うごいて」  
犬がおやつを欲しがる時のような声だったが、ダニー自身、己の媚びを滲ませた声音に煽られたし、スティーヴにもじゅうぶん効いた。スティーヴも犬みたいに、ダニーに求められ、誉められることを待っている。ダニーの上でスティーヴが何度も勢いよく跳ねた。ダニーもベッドのスプリングの揺れに合わせて尻を突き出す。たまに、勢いがありすぎて、二人してディルドをすべて呑み込み、互いの尻が、ぱちん、と濡れた音を立ててぶつかったりした。深いところを貫かれる衝撃に、そろって身を捩る。スティーヴが自分のペニスを握った。先走りでびしょ濡れだったペニスが大きな手に包まれる。ダニーもスティーヴが手を置いている方の足から腕をどけると、ぎんぎんに勃起しているペニスをつかんだ。  
「満足、か？ダニィ、これでいいか？」  
「あんたは？どう？どうなってる？」  
「ふうっ、うう、わ、悪くない…」  
「悪くないって…ああ、あうっ、お、おぉ…っい、好いって意味だよな…？」  
ぎしっぎしっとベッドが軋んでいる。扱かれているスティーヴのペニスから先走りが飛び散り、ダニーの胸や顔にかかった。ぐんっぐんっととぶつかってくるスティーヴの身体は重かったが、その分、アナルの深いところまで抉られて、ダニーは何度も悶える。そして自分の上で大柄な体躯を揺すっているスティーヴも同じように抉られているのだと思うと心臓がばくばくと激しく脈打った。にちゅっにちゅっとペニスをしごく手が速まる。  
「あっ、あっ、いく、いきそう、スティーヴ…っ」  
びくんっとダニーの腰が跳ねてペニスから精液が迸った。がつんと突き上げられた形になったスティーヴがぶるぶるっとがに股状態の足をわななかせる。びくびくっと背中が痙攣した。尿道管を精液が駆け上がる。びゅっと鈴口から放たれたものが、射精の余韻に喘ぐダニーの頬にかかった。

「好かったか？」  
「好かったよ」  
「それにしても、何であんなもの…」  
スティーヴ曰くのあんなもの、である双頭ディルドは二人で順番に抜いた後、今はベッドでまどろむダニーの足元に転がっている。  
「別に…ただの興味本位だって…」  
悪くないと言ったくせにむっつりとした顔つきをしてみせるスティーヴの髪を、ダニーは撫でてやった。  
「お互いに入れたり入れられたりするのももちろん好きだよ？でもたまには二人で同じことしたっていいでしょ」  
「何で」  
警戒心の強い猫みたいな目をして、スティーヴが尋ねる。汗と精液がくっついた肌はべとついて気持ち悪かったが、挿入された後は動きたくなくなる上に、髪やうなじに触れるダニーの手の心地よさが怠惰に拍車をかけた。このまま撫でていれば、本物の猫になって、スティーヴの喉がごろごろ鳴ったりしねぇかな、と思いながら、ダニーは答える。  
「そんなの決まってる。あんたが好きだから。愛してる、スティーヴ」


End file.
